


Disappearing Act

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Mentions of Current Events, Naked Men, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting, inciting riots, magic use, use of the word kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Ichigo thinks everything is awesome when Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez disappears. His life is peaceful until he realizes it's become boring. He needs Grimmjow around but the blue-haired heathen is gone to make things interesting. Then a friend brings Ichigo's attention to a traveling zoo and being the animal lover that he is, Ichigo goes to create chaos by performing a prison break. He finds the animals but there's more to them that meets the eye.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 62





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!  
>    
> 
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> 

In Ichigo's world there was magic. There were wizards and witches; warlocks and demons. Things went bump in the night and the rats could talk if they wanted to do so. Cats would judge you out loud and dogs were the sweetest things.

Need a potion? There was a tea shop on 47th street that could help you. Need a tincture? Water Street Witches had the most extensive list to get the most out of it. Poultices? You wanted the witches on Broadway Avenue. Crystals? Main and Albert Street had the best selections.

Things were good though. Most people used magic to their advantage. There was hardly any pollution; clean water was a given; citizens had a choice of sending their children through trade school or magic schools.

Ichigo's father had sent him through both. 

What had Ichigo picked as a career?

He was a locksmith. He was an animal advocate. He had a bachelor’s degree for animal science and could use magical energy to unlock anything. He used his skills and powers for good. Whenever a traveling zoo came into town, there was chaos. All the animals would be let out. If there was a pet store that wasn’t getting good reviews, for some reason all their animals would disappear.

Some of his friends would help but others would just stand by and shake their heads. Some of his biggest enemies thought he was an idiot for releasing these animals. He even got into a fight with one of them over letting animals go.

His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was some arrogant, blue-haired punk with the most amazing blue eyes and teal tattoos that lined them like a reversed wing. For a while, Grimmjow hung out with their group although he loudly protested the action and insulted everyone around him over and over. 

The last time Ichigo saw Grimmjow they were about to fight; a throw-down, knockout fist fight. In the society they lived in, fighting was very much frowned upon. Informed discussion, level-headed words, and logic were the name of the game. Grimmjow and Ichigo never saw eye to eye. They never had a good rapport with each other. The men never accepted the other.

After they were separated, Grimmjow just disappeared. 

It was strange.

The first week of Grimmjow’s absence had been a blessing. It was a vacation from the tedious hours Ichigo spent around him. The second week was dull. The third week Ichigo started panicking. 

“Where the hell is Grimmjow? He’s never stayed away this long!” the orange-haired man would complain.

It would be his friend, Uryu Ishida that would counter with, “Why do you even care, Kurosaki? You two hate each other.”

After a month went by and Ichigo had asked around, he flopped into a chair, worrying his lip with his teeth. “None of Grimmjow’s friends have seen him. I’ve asked all those Espada gang members.”

“They’re not gang members,” Orihime said. 

Ichigo just scoffed. Of course she would say that. She was friends with that Cifer guy. Two months went by then three. By the fourth month, Ichigo gave up. He couldn’t focus on just one dumbass. 

Month five went by with no mishaps and then it hit the six month mark. Ichigo was bored. There was no one to fight with. There was no one to argue with. Later that night they were hanging out at a karaoke place, singing and eating some snacks when Orihime burst into the room. 

She was panting and huffing as all the action stopped and the five men turned and looked at her. “ICHIGO! Come with me!” she cried, pulling him up from his seat.

***

He stared at the flier, reading over the words carefully and then repeating the process.

AIZEN’S MAGICAL MENAGERIE

Come see the lights

And attractions in the

Hueco Mundo Forest!

It went on to say how they had over thirty-five magical talking animals that would tickle anyone’s delights. Admission was cheap and they had food. At the bottom of the ad, was a quick blurb. “We’re looking for new talent! If you have a magical ability, see the owner when you come in!”

“Tch, like that would attract a crowd. Who cares if admission is cheap and there is food. Anyone with magical ability can find legitimate work,” Ichigo stated.

“I’ve heard they’re looking for shapeshifters,” Orihime said, looking up at him. “Those aren’t just animals in those cages. There might be people in them.”

Ichigo shook his head. Never in his life had he heard such a thing. “Orihime, there’s no such thing as shapeshifters. I’ve never met one yet. I don’t think there’s one living in this town. They must be in other places, but they’re definitely not here.”

The redheaded woman looked put out. “You haven’t done a rescue since Grimmjow left,” she replied. 

He sighed. It was one of those sighs that could break someone who had the weight of the world on their shoulders. “I’ll go check it out though, okay? I’ll see what is going on and come up with a plan to free the animals.”

Immediately Orihime’s face brightened up. She was more of an animal lover than he was. She did things like protest companies who tested on animals. She protested animal cruelty. 

Ichigo took the flier and took it back to his apartment with him. This traveling zoo would be starting tomorrow night. He had enough time to go out there and scout the area before he decided on how to get the animals out.

***

The eerie thing about Hueco Mundo forest was the fact there was enough mineral content in the white sand floor for his magnetic transportation board, or MTB, to work without rails or metal. Ichigo had only been through here once or twice and that was while he was riding the train through the area. 

In a normal forest, Ichigo had seen animals and other fauna frollicking. In Hueco Mundo, nothing moved. The atmosphere was still as he navigated through the white trees under a black sky. The only sound was the soft hum of his board as he glided over the white sand. 

As he crested a sand dune, Ichigo saw what Orihime had described to him. A traveling zoo. There were carts set up and smells of festival food wafted towards him. There were lights flashing with some strange calliope playing along with them. People milled about and talked while children shrieked with laughter. There was even a merry-go-round and a small roller coaster. It was a picture of days gone by.

It made him scowl.

How could these people take delight in these animals and their suffering? That camel looked cramped in it’s pen. So did the emu. The lion cage had three of them in it and while it was long, it was just as wide as a train car. The zebra pranced around in its enclosure and there was even an elephant. 

The cage that caught his eye was the one that held a solitary white panther. 

The orange haired man stopped at the top of the rise and pulled out some Biospecs. They weren’t the best or the newest model of the device but they did come in handy. Biospecs were a reconnaissance mission’s best friend. During the great coronavirus war, someone had the brilliant idea to combine binoculars with glasses and some other things that you could dial in using a telecom screen. The more human contact became restricted the more people came to rely on the gadgets. Biospecs were one thing that lasted from an era long past.

At least two milleniums had passed since then.

When he put them on, it gave him all the measurements and coordinates that he needed.

“Zoom in on 100 yards north, twelve degrees west,” he murmured. The Biospecs did as he asked and brought the image into a crisp and clear view. 

What Ichigo saw took his breath away.

The panther he had zoomed in on was glorious; big and powerful. The size of the animal was surprising. Most panthers weren’t that size. Of course, most panthers weren’t white. Nor did they have piercing blue eyes either.

What a strange creature. What was more odd about the animal was the things it wore. The collar around its neck looked ornate and heavy with jewels and silver. The headpiece seemed like it was perfectly molded to the cat’s head. It was weird. 

Then the panther moved it’s head and Ichigo saw it. Both pieces glowed faintly with a neon blue energy.

Magic. Was this one of those things Orihime had talked about? Was this a shifter?

No.

Ichigo shook his head.

It was silly to think of something like that. That was just a huge panther and it was probably being subdued by the metal pieces. 

He sat down and surveyed the rest of the fair for about an hour. The sky was becoming darker and the activity was winding down. It was probably getting late. 

“Zoom in on four degrees north and fifteen degrees west; hundred and twenty-five yards,” Ichigo said.

The Biospecs made the image clearer and he witnessed some kids slipping out of a hole in the makeshift chain link fencing. Bingo. That would be how he would slip into this miniature circus and then slip back out after releasing the animals. It was the perfect plan.

As silently and carefully as he could, Ichigo pressed a button on his MTB to make it smaller so that it would fit into his backpack. Once the thing was just a small rectangle, he slipped it into his pack. He began to get into infiltration mode.

Ichigo was glad that he had enough sense to wear the color changing jumpsuit he had on. All it took was a press of a button and a tiny pulse of magic to keep the color going. He pulled the hood over his long orange hair, tucking it in to the covering. He started to make his way down and across the sand dune, keeping close to the ground. It didn’t take him very long to get down to the hole in the fence and slip through it.

The carnival was getting ready to close for the night. Vendors were cleaning up. Staff was herding the stragglers towards the exits. Ichigo kept to the shadows as he maneuvered to where the animal were in their cages.

Even if these animals were people, Ichigo didn’t know how to determine this. Would he just ask and hope that the animal replied? Would he hope for the best? Maybe they would give him a signal?

He should have put more thought into this. He should have thought it through.

As some carnies passed him, Ichigo drew more into the shadows and released the magic hold he had on his outfit. The material quickly reverted back to it’s black fabric with the red hoodie underneath.

It didn’t take any time to reach the side of the festival where most of the animals were kept. This side was pretty empty of any carnival revelers. There was an odd white uniformed worker walking about, checking the stalls.

What he needed to do was find somewhere to hide and wait for silence. He couldn’t start releasing animals if there were people still about. So that’s what he did, finding the biggest cage and hiding underneath it. Ichigo crawled under the car before he looked at his watch. By midnight he should be on his way home or at least finishing up with this activity.

He sat there on the cold sand and waited as seconds ticked by. Ichigo froze when he heard voices coming close to the cage. 

“That damn cat. Aizen needs to put that thing down,” came a concerned voice. There was an edge of bitterness to the tone.

There was a dark chuckle. “Yeah, that fucking goat needs to go too. Fucking bitch kicked me today. I know all Espada have to do a stint in this freak show but why the hell did--”

“That is none of our concern Nnoitra. Aizen is our boss and we must obey his commands. He turned our lives around. I know I make more money going out and kidnapping these shapeshifters than I did sitting behind a desk, crunching numbers.”

Ichigo’s brow wrinkled. He had heard that name before but where? It seemed like the mention had come from Grimmjow. And Espada! He had heard Grimmjow mention that too!

“Tch.” Pause. “You’re fucking lucky Aizen can’t show you off. Fucking freak.”

“My form is against the law.”

“I know you fucking bat.”

Bat? This time his brows shot up. A bat? There were people who actually shapeshifted into those things?

There was more silence as the pair of men walked away, leaving Ichigo in his hiding place, undetected.

Quiet finally fell over the traveling zoo. The orange-haired man could hear the huffing and the snorts and the occasional grunts of the animals. Hoofbeats clattered against wood. Ichigo imagined the soft clang he heard was some animal clanking their horns against the metal bars of their enclosures.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to center himself for what he was about to do. This line of work was dangerous and he needed to have his wits about him.

It was in these few seconds he heard it.

A low growl.

“Kurrrrrrr--”

Huh? Was someone saying his name? Was it just his imagination?

“Kurr--”

Pause.

“Sakkkkkkki--”

Another moment passed. Ichigo waited. Maybe he hadn’t been as stealthy as he thought. Had someone seen him?

He employed his camouflage mechanism on his clothing. The worst that would happen if he were caught right now would be being thrown out of the attraction. Perhaps the Behavioral Enforcement Agency would be notified. Ichigo had never had a run-in with them. His side activities had never gotten him into trouble.

“Kurrrroo--”

That low growl reached his ears again. The noise morphed into a low hiss.

“Sssssssaki.”

Someone or something was saying his name. Ichigo took that as a sign. He needed to get this done and over with then vacate the area. He crawled from under the cage and listened in the shadows of the large box.

There was an insistent but soft bleating coming from his right. It didn’t sound like a normal animal sound.

“Ichi. Ichi. Ichi. Ichi.”

What goat sounded like that?

The noise made him think of another friend, Nel, who had taken off on the adventure of a lifetime, seeing the world. She always called him Ichi. It made him miss the aqua-haired woman.

He shook his head. Focus.

As he crept along the shadows towards the bleating, he came upon the goat cage. He had to blink several times. He had never seen a goat with aqua and tan fur before. The animal did a little jump as he came closer. It seemed happy to see him.

“Ichi. Ichi. Ichi. Ichi.”

“Okay, weird little goat thing. Let’s get you out of there,” he muttered. Ichigo was quick with finding the lock of the cage, sending a bolt of blue light into the mechanism. There was a click and the lock fell to the sand.

A small headbutt and the door swung open. Ichigo then had an armful of goat. The animal’s tail was wagging happily. The man put it on the ground before he went down the line of cages, releasing the locks on the doors. It was strange that the goat followed him, using it’s horns to open the doors.

Whatever. He only had a couple more cages to go but he had to cross the _____ to get to them. It seemed like the outer row held the smaller animals. The bigger, more dangerous ones were kept more on the inside.

“Ichi. Ichi. Ichi.”

Ichigo turned to look at the goat. He knelt down and looked at the animal. “You’re saying Ichi, right?”

The goat seemed to toss it’s head. “Go. Grimm! Ichi. Go. Grimm!”

The man’s forehead wrinkled as he listened. The four-legged creature was talking to him. Those were words but they sounded alien to him. “Ichigo. Grimm? Grimm as in Grimmjow?”

Another toss of the head. “Nee-neee-nee-nee-nel.”

“Nel?”

“Nnnnnnnnnnel.”

“Oh my god. Nel?” he asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

“Ichi! Ichi! Ichi! Go. Grimm.” The goat bleated softly then headbutted his arm.

“How are you--Why are you a goat?” he asked, still not believing a goat was talking to him and that goat happened to be one of his friends.

“Laaaater. Go. Grimm.” The goat sat down and looked at him, with a hard expression.

Okay. The goat was Nel. Nel was a goat. She wanted him to go. “Go where? Which one is Grimmjow, Nel?”

“Caaaaaaaaaaat,” came the reply.

Huh. That’s exactly how Nel said cat whenever she saw one on the street. He decided to shove all this information away for later and looked towards where the bigger animals were being kept. The only cat that he could see was the white panther. It was pacing it’s enclosure restlessly. 

As soon as Ichigo caught it’s gaze, he could see the creature’s muzzle moving. Then came the sound.

“Kurrrrrro--” Pause. Huff. “Sssssaki.”

“Oh hell no.” Ichigo sighed as he looked down at the goat. It was gone. Nel had disappeared. Great. He had to go face down a huge ass cat that could kill and eat him. And supposedly this cat was Grimmjow. 

Great. Fucking great.

What the hell had he taken to induce this hallucination? Had he gotten hit with a spell? Had Orihime spiked a drink with some potion? Had Asano tried to roofie him? Maybe Ishida was trying some science and magic together and altered his brain.

Of course, it had to be magic mushrooms. Sado was always telling him how nice mushrooms from the forest tasted. It had to be something like that causing this. There was no way Nel was a goat or Grimmjow was a huge cat. 

“No time to waste, Kurrrrossssaki. Help.”

Now the cat was talking to him. 

Well, since this was a dream or a nightmare, he might as well go along with the mission and see it to its end. Ichigo was cautious as he entered the open space between cages, eyes darting from side to side. He made it to his destination with no troubles. 

He did the same as he did with releasing the smaller animals. Blue light left the palm of his hand and then transferred to the locks in a blink of an eye. 

Ichigo left the panther’s cage for last. The thing was still pacing as he held the lock in his hand. “Are you really Grimmjow?”

“Are you really that dumb?” came the growly question in return. “Unlock the cage.”

Ichigo wasn’t having it. “I need your word that you won’t maim or kill me once I release the lock,” he said.

“We don’t have--”

“Um, where are the animals?” 

This was a new voice and Ichigo crouched down to see one of those white uniformed workers with long pigtails standing in the middle of the aisle with her hands on her hips. The orange-haired man had been so preoccupied with the panther that he hadn’t been keeping alert. He hadn’t been keeping tabs on anything except the panther. 

“Lock, now!” the panther growled.

Ichigo didn’t think about it. He sent a blue pulse to the lock and heard the dull thud of the object when it hit the ground. The panther didn’t wait. He bounded out of the door and onto the uniformed worker. The screams from the woman turned Ichigo’s blood cold. He could see the white sand turning dark with blood.

“Oh fuck,” he muttered, getting to his feet. His stomach soured as the panther turned its head and looked at him with a bloody muzzle.

“Ichi! Run! Go!” 

The man turned his head to see the little goat running past him and then an entire herd of animals he had let out, following behind. 

“Kurrrrosssaki! Open the fence!” the panther roared, it’s loud voice becoming guttural.

Shit. Right. They weren’t free of this circus yet. Adrenaline kicked in as Ichigo took off after the goat with the big cat running beside him. Even when Ichigo turned suddenly, the panther kept up with him. He could hear people shouting and screaming behind him as Ichigo made his way to the hole in the fence. 

Ichigo had to focus. He had to work on not getting caught. He didn’t want to land in the hands of the BEA and he didn’t want to be plastered all over the news tomorrow if he got killed during this raid.

When he got to the hole that was in the fence, Ichigo slipped through and turned to see the panther glaring at him.

“Open the fence,” it growled.

“No, you’re going to kill me.”

“Kurrrosssaki, I’d much rather die than work with you. Help.”

That was a weird thing to say. Instead of turning around and whipping out his MTB, Ichigo used the palm of his hand and sent out orange sparks to melt the wire fence. When the opening was wide enough, he started running again.

***

From the top of the hill, his blue eyes could see that his former place of employment was in utter chaos. Animals were running all over the place and that elephant was rampaging. He wondered if Nel and the other handful of shapeshifters got out okay and could find someone to release the talismans that Aizen had placed on them. A deep growl rumbled through his chest and Grimmjow sneered as much as he could as a panther. “C’mon. We need to find shelter.”

“Shelter?” the orange-haired man stuttered as Grimmjow turned and started trotting through the white tree forest.

“Shelter. Rocks. I need your help,” Grimmjow replied. “Cave would be best.”

The man nodded and whipped out that stupid hoverboard he took everywhere. Ichigo hopped onto it and rode beside Grimmjow, leaning his body forward when the big cat took off running at full speed.

Not fifteen minutes later, running at that speed intermittently, Grimmjow saw a towering rock formation. It looked green so they must have been leaving the Hueco Mundo forest and entering the outskirts of the city where things were green, thriving and growing. In the city there were no sun bleached trees, blinding white sand or bitterly cold nights.

Ichigo brought up a light and used it to inspect the walls as they trotted around the perimeter of the mountain. “I don’t think there’s anything down here. We might have to climb,” the man said.

“Then climb,” Grimmjow said before leaping onto the rocks. They were almost halfway up when he found the small overhang and cave with enough space for both of them. It was quite roomy for being something a wild animal used. “Nothing here. Long gone.”

“What?” Ichigo asked as he hauled himself over the lip of the rock. “How can--Oh, right, you’re an animal. A talking animal. A dangerous talking animal who I risked my life for. I’m going to sit here and reevaluate my life choices.”

Grimmjow huffed. He huffed again and again then shook his huge head. “No you’re not. You’re the same dumb idiot who will go headfirst into battle if it means saving someone. Build fire.”

The orange-haired man’s mouth opened and shut several times before he shook his head and laughed. “Okay, I’ll build a fire. Anything else?”

“Not right now.” It didn’t take long for the other to get a fire going. It was soon warm in the small cave. Grimmjow lay by the warmth and sighed as Ichigo sat down beside him. 

The silence that sat between both of them was pleasant but Grimmjow’s curiosity was growing. His uneasiness concerning the talismans that he had on to keep him in his cat form was more urgent. “I need this off,” he grumbled, shifting his weight until he was sitting. “Can you get it off me?”

Ichigo looked over at the cat and shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I have no clue what this is. Are you really Grimmjow?”

“Kurrrosaki, if you do not get this binding magic off of me, I’m going to throw you off this cliff. Yes, it’s me and if you take this absurd shit off me, I can prove it!” Grimmjow stated.

The human waved a hand and began to go over the heavy weight hanging on Grimmjow’s body. It took some time and Grimmjow closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. Being a shapeshifter took a lot of energy to maintain. Being forced into this shape and having to hold it took a toll on him. Being locked in that cage was the worst thing ever. Having people leer at him and laugh was horrible. 

Aizen forced an elite group of shapeshifters to be in the traveling zoo. It was the price they paid for the lifestyles they led. The lavish cars; the nice houses, the cushy jobs, the luxury. It was all a mockery; the money; the cars, and even the power. It meant nothing when most of the time was spent in a cage.

The cat huffed and heard a click. The chest piece fell to the dirt, followed by the ornate piece on his head. Grimmjow looked up at the magic user with wide eyes. Then he stood up on his paws. 

Grimmjow felt the effects of the talisman wearing off immediately. An intense pain engulfed his body followed by an unholy heat. It felt like his body was being twisted and pulled apart, joint by joint. 

A roar erupted from his mouth and then there was nothing.

***

Fuck.

 **FUCK**!

Had he killed--?

No.

Ichigo’s brain went blank as he watched the white panther’s body as it glowed brighter and brighter until he had to squeeze his eyes shut. When the light dimmed adn all he could see was the faint flickering of firelight behind his eyelids, the orange haired man looked.

His breath caught in his throat.

Laying in front of him was most assuredly Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

The blue hair. The teal streaks under the heavily lashed eyes. The only thing Ichigo did not recognize was the white thing that lay on Grimmjow’s cheek. It looked so eerie. He reached a hand out before pulling back. 

No. He needed to see if Grimmjow was injured before satisfying his curiosity about this new thing. With a sigh, Ichigo’s eyes roamed over the rest of Grimmjow. Immediately Ichigo blushed. 

Grimmjow was naked. He had a broad muscled back, cut with definition. His gaze followed the other man’s spine, taking in the black six inked into the skin over one kidney. Of course Ichigo’s eyes went lower. 

Of course the man’s ass was perfect and sculpted by some god’s hands. It was beautiful and firm and round.

He was hot. Grimmjow was hot. He was fine. He was... handsome.

Ichigo knew he was gay. He had been attracted to Grimmjow for a long time but he always hid this fact for fear of being mocked and ridiculed by the man. Now that Ichigo knew that Grimmjow had a fine ass body but his personality was shit. 

This logic of not telling anyone about his crush on Grimmjow made sense to him.

For some reason, Ichigo reached out his hand, running it over whatever was on Grimmjow’s face. 

Blue eyes popped open. There was a snarl. Ichigo didn’t have time to move or think before he was flat on his back. Grimmjow’s eyes were wild and he was breathing heavily. Ichigo’s hands came up to cup the feral acting man’s jaw. The growl was animalistic as his fingers ghosted over the surface of the protrusion coming from the man’s face. “Grimmjow?” he asked. 

“Kurosaki. You saved me.”

“Yeah dickhead. You’re human again, except,” Ichigo paused and watched as Grimmjow flinched as he ran a knuckle down one of the canines that were on this thing. “What is this?”

The blue haired man scoffed. “When you’re a shapeshifter who is stuck in your form for a long period, you start to keep parts of your shape,” Grimmjow replied. “It’s really fucking sensitive so don’t--”

Ichigo used his entire hand to caress the hard area. “Don’t what? What is it?”

“Don’t touch it unless you want fucked. I mean that in a literal and figurative way.”

There was a chuckle from Ichigo. “Is that so?”

“Kurosaki. _I. Am. Warning. You_.”

With that Ichigo used firm pressure down the side of the man’s face.

The next several hours in the warm, dim glow of their fire entertained moans and groans of pleasure. There were whimpers and growls. Heavy breathing and cries filled the dark night and the forest beyond the cave.

***

Grimmjow sneered at the orange haired man as Ichigo kicked his foot as he slid into the booth at the diner. Ichigo just smirked before he placed a hand on Grimmjow’s thigh. “Calm down, Kitten,” he murmured.

“Look here you little shit,” Grimmjow growled.

It had been three months since the infamous rescue which sank Sousuke Aizen’s business and solved a whole bunch of missing persons cases that had been open over the years. Of course that meant Grimmjow had to get a real job instead of being a circus act. 

He was learning how to manipulate metal under the guidance of an older alchemist. Grimmjow did good work but he worked strictly with metal. He didn’t mess around with crystals or anything that could trap him in his form. He didn’t want to leave this life.

All the Karakura gang was there plus Grimmjow and Nel. 

It was a pain in the ass to have to be around Ichigo Kurosaki all the damn time but on the other hand, it was so damn satisfying to see him.

A slight movement out of the corner of his eye brought Grimmjow to the present. “Don’t do it, Kurosaki.”

They had found out that Grimmjow’s new addition to his face was a piece of his shapeshifter form that had fused to his skull. So Grimmjow had two jaws. He could bite with the outer jaw. Ichigo had several scars on his arms from it.

“Why not?”

“You really want to get rawed in front of your friends?”

“You know we could...” 

“We could what asshole?” 

Ichigo smiled at him and Grimmjow’s heart almost stopped beating. His boyfriend was damn hot. 

“Do a disappearing act, like you did a while ago.”

“Tch.”

  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  


  
  



End file.
